lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Crashing The Castle (PFTS Episode 4)
Crashing The Castle is the 4th episode of Pixel Fox The Series. Transcript From now on Episodes will be in transcript form *Pixel is in the shower* Pixel:It’s everyday bro..with the *Pixel’s phone starts ringing* Pixel:Frick *Pixel puts on a towel and answers the phone* Pixel:Hello? Miles:Pixel get your butt over here! Pixel:Uhh i’m taking a shower Miles:Hygiene can wait! Pixel:Wow you seem toxic today *Ear rape laugh track* *Pixel gets dressed and goes over to LMMCU Headquarters* INTRO *Pixel,Sky,GameTime are in Miles office* Miles:You may be wondering why i called you here Sky:Yeah i’m wondering why Pixel smells bad Pixel:I’m wondering why Miles wouldn’t let me finish taking a shower Miles:Ughh take some deodorant *Pixel puts it on* Pixel:Thanks Miles:Ahem anyways..I have called you here on a mission GameTime:What kind of mission Miles:A mission to make a peace treaty with the LMB the 2nd biggest realm in our sector GameTime:Why us Miles:Because to be honest nobody else is around Pixel:Dick Miles:Nothing personal now go! *Pixel,Sky and GameTime leave* Pixel:So uhh how do we get to the LMB? Sky:I can fly us there *Sky turns into a dragon and flies the gang there* *A view of a giant kingdom approaches* GameTime:Wow it makes LMMCU look like a small province! Pixel:It is though.. Sky:WE ARE ALMOST THERE! *Sky lands* *They walk up to the gate* Guard:Halt who goes there! Pixel:We are admins from the LMMCU Guard:The what? Pixel:The LMMCU? Guard:What the hell is that? Pixel:Nevermind..just let us in..please Guard:Oh okay *The gate opens* Guard:If you want to talk to the leader he is off on a business trip yet his daughter is here Pixel:Yes sir! Sky:Wow this place is massive! Pixel:Yeah.. GameTime:Come on let’s go meet this princess! *GameTime,Pixel and Sky enter the palace ???:Greetings Pixel:Who are you? ???:My name is BNR,Head officer of security in the LMB Sky:Why do you LMB guys have really weird names BNR:It’s an acronym dumbass Sky:For what BNR:BraveNewRoyality Pixel:Who the frick names their kid BraveNewRoyality BNR:Nevermind let me take you to the leader *BNR leads them to the throne room* BNR:See you later Pixel:Uhh hello we would like to speak to the leader ???:That would be me currently *A beautiful woman enters the room with her dark brown hair flowing down* ???:My name is princess bubbles how may i help you? GameTime:Are you religious? Bubbles:Umm no.. GameTime:Because your the answer to all of my prayers Bubbles:....Wow Pixel:Listen umm.. GameTime:Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot? Bubbles:Please be quiet i’m trying to talk to your friend GameTime:Did you sit in a pile of sugar because you have a pretty sweet ass *Bubbles turns around and her eyes glow red* *Pixel,Sky and GameTime all fly out* Pixel:What the fuck GameTime! Sky:Yeah now we aren’t gonna be getting any new aliences when that Alena chick comes back! GameTime:I’m in love Pixel:Now is not the time! GameTime:Yeah but what about that time you fell in love with my sister! Pixel:That’s different! GameTime:How! Sky:Will you two shut up! GameTime:Fine! *GameTime sees a girl with a ring* GameTime:Hold on *GameTime grabs the ring* Girl:Hey that’s my ring! Guards! Sky:Oh my god! Pixel:I need a gun! Sky:Why Pixel:To shoot myself! *Pixel,Sky and GameTime run different directions *It cuts to Pixel in a store* Pixel:Oh look Rainbow nerds! *Pixel grabs the box* Pixel:Say is that a limited edition Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon T-Shirt! Not sponsored *Pixel grabs the T-Shirt* Pixel:I would like to buy these items Clerk:That will be 12.97 Pixel:(Oh crap) Pixel:Uhh i’m disabled Clerk:What? *Pixel punches the clerk in the face and runs away* *Cuts to sky as he crashes through a window* Sky:Wow..i’m surprised i outran that dog! *Sky sees that he is in a teenage boys room he has vinyls of all of his favorite bands* Sky:Fall Out Boy,Imagine Dragons! Wow this kid’s got everything *He looks around* Sky:I bet he won’t mind me taking these *Sky starts walking out the window* ???:Hey bro those are mine Sky:Bye Guy:Come back… *Cuts to BNR in his office* Guard:BNR BNR:What Guard:We have reports that there is a crime spree going on.. BNR:Where.. Guard:All across town it seems to have started after some people from a place known as the LMMCU came BNR:What the hell is that? Guard:I don’t know BNR:Well then if these LMMCU children think they can just steal whatever they want they are very wrong *BNR pulls out a red sword as lightning forms around it* BNR:Bring it on.. *Cuts to GameTime* GameTime:This love potion shall make any girl fall in love with me *GameTime enters the throne room* GameTime:PRINCESS! Bubbles:Ughh what do you want pervert GameTime:I’m apologizing Bubbles:Oh..well thank you GameTime:So i brought you this drink Bubbles:Oh okay… *Bubbles drinks it when she starts choking* GameTime:Well..shit *GameTime makes a robot to defend him from guards* GameTime:Well this is just dandy! *Sirens start going off as Pixel,Sky and GameTime run into eachother Pixel,Sky and GameTime:WHAT HAVE WE DONE! *BNR comes out* BNR:You have poisoned our princess prepare to die *BNR jumps at GameTime as he creates a shield* GameTime:RUN! *Pixel and Sky start running when they run into a guard* Guard:Gotcha! *Sky turns his hand into a claw and rips out the guards organs* Pixel:Brutal but efficient *GameTime catches up to them* GameTime:I stunned him for now but we need to get out of here! *They run into an alleyway* Pixel:What’s the fastest way out of here.. GameTime:There is a side entrance that we can take but i’m guessing that all of the guards are being postioned at the exits now.. Pixel:Well we fought of Alena i think we can fight off some guards! Guard:There they are! *Pixel mind controls him* Guard:Yes master? Pixel:Tell all of the guards that the guests from the LMMCU have been terminated and that they will no longer need to guard the gates Guard:Yes sir! *The guard walks away* Sky:Nice now let’s get out of here *They start walking for awhile* BNR:Stop right there! Pixel:Hey BraveNewRoyality! BNR:GRR! now it’s time for you to face the power of The Soul Destroyer Pixel:The soles of my shoes don’t need to be destroyed thanks Sky:Pixel stop being an idiot and run! *BNR’s slams his sword down as red lightning bursts into the sky GameTime:Wow *GameTime creates a turret and fires at BNR* BNR:Ha! *BNR blocks the attacks* *BNR rushes towards the Turret blowing it up* Pixel:Sky you ready for our combo attack! Sky:Yep! Pixel and Sky:THE MIND DRAGON! *A Pink dragon swoops down and attacks BNR as Pixel and GameTime hop on it. BNR:Not letting you get away! *BNR creates wings and flies up to them* Pixel:Sky he’s gaining on us! Sky:Great! *BNR starts firing lightning bolts at them* GameTime:Techno Shield! *A blue shield appears deflecting the bullets* Pixel:I got this! *Pixel jumps of the Dragon* Sky:Pixel no! *Pixel creates a mind bubble around himself and floats towards BNR* BNR:Wow.. Pixel:I’m gonna destroy you! BNR:Really? Pixel:Yeah! *BNR pops the bubble* Pixel:AHHHHHHHH! *Sky swoops down and saves Pixel* Pixel:... GameTime:Let’s get out of here *Sky flies out of the realm* BNR:I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! *Sky,Pixel and GameTime land* Miles:So how did it go GameTime:We should most likely prepare for war Miles:WHAT! GameTime:Don’t worry i can set up a firewall that will protect us from the LMB Miles:*Sigh* I knew that this was a bad day to do this *Miles walks away* Pixel:So guys what did we learn today.. Sky:Nothing! GameTime:Yeah! Pixel:YAY! *Credits* BNR:Pythor! Pythor:WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! BNR:I’m afraid she has passed in her sleep.. Pythor:WHO DID THIS! BNR:We have found out that this is the work of users Pixel Fox,Sky Lander and Game Time. Pythor:What Wikia are they from? BNR:LMMCU Pythor:Oh yes i know somebody from that wikia..send in the spy ???:Yes sir *EPISODE ENDS* Characters *Pixel *Sky *GameTime *Miles *BNR(Debut) *Bubbles(Debut) *Pythor(Debut) Write the second section of your page here. Category:TV show episodes Category:PixelFox:The Series Episodes